


Too late

by moonscorpios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, But mostly angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonscorpios/pseuds/moonscorpios
Summary: Albus returned to England almost five years later to try to get Scorpius back. He hoped it wasn't too late.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people. This is my first Scorbus fic that I share. I hope you enjoy it. I could have made some grammar and spelling mistakes because English is not my first language. Please tell me if you see an error. And if one of you want to be my beta reader for next time, I would appreciate it.

_"I will stay if you ask me to."_

_"I would never ask you to quit your dreams for me."_

 

Albus remembered flawlessly the last night they saw each other.  He repeated the details on his mind over and over. When he closed his eyes, he can saw Scorpius' naked torso illuminated by the moonlight. He memorised how his smooth skin felt beneath his fingers. He retained the sound of his soft moans that he made while Albus kissed him. He hadn't forgotten the sweet taste of his lips or the caramel scent of his breath.

Albus wished that Scorpius had begged him to stay so he wouldn't have gone. He would have left everything behind and stayed on that bed with Scorpius forever. However, he had gone to take care of dragons and had lost him.

"Now it's too late to get him back," said Albus to himself. 

Albus was sitting alone on a bench park near his parent's house. He had returned to England because someone had offered him a job. He was planning to stay there and maybe tries to make up with Scorpius. He knew it would be difficult; Albus had hurt him. Probably, he didn't want to see him again. Months later after he had left, Scorpius stopped answering his letters. And he had deserved that.

Albus took one of his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit it with a lighter. The first time that he had smoked had been with Scorpius. They had been sixteen and curious. His friend hadn't enjoyed it, so he never did it again. On the other hand, Albus had liked how he made him feel relaxed. He snickered thinking how everything reminded him of Scorpius, even a fucking cigarette.

It had happened almost five years ago, and Scorpius was still on his mind, his heart, his soul. He had tried to forget him and move on. He shagged with other men. He dated other women. Anyone wasn't enough for him. He always felt empty because he didn't have Scorpius. Even when he was with another person, he was still thinking about him.

It had been a mistake to broke up with him. Scorpius had been willing to wait for him. Albus had insisted him to move on but suggested they could still be friends. Albus had thought it would be easier to get over him if he was with someone else, so he had a girlfriend, and Scorpius had found out in an article. He broke up with her months later, and then he only had casual sex from time to time. Not even once he relished the moment like when he was with Scorpius. It might be because there wasn't love at all.

 Scorpius had assured him that he would always love him. Maybe he hadn't kept his promise. Albus would understand him. He was the one who tried to convince him to leave the past behind. He had thought it would be easy, but he had been wrong.

He heard footsteps approaching him. He raised his gaze; it was his little sister. Lily was wearing a black leather jacket and black leggings. She had the Weasley mark on her: ginger hair and freckles on his face. Her eyes were brown as Ginny's, and his nose wasn't long like many of the Weasley, she had Harry's nose. She grinned at him and sat down at his side

 "I was about to ask what are you thinking but I know that your ex is on your mind."

 Lily took his cigarette and inhaled it. She liked to smoke too. Albus had shared a cigar with her. Harry didn't approve of them smoking, but they never cared.

 "You are wrong," lied Albus.

 "I know you well, little brother," said Lily.

 She liked to call him a little brother, even though she is the eldest and younger than him. When they were at Hogwarts, he found it annoying. At that moment he didn't care.

 "Are you gonna tell me that I am a lame ass," joked Albus.

Lily chuckled and shook her head.

"You already know that."

She inhaled the cigarette one more time and then threw it at the floor. She pressed her foot on it to turn it off. Albus was considering smoking again, but he had already finished an entire packet.

"If you didn't come to make fun of me, why are you here?"

Lily gasped acting offended.

"You are kidding, right?" said Lily, "You are my brother, and you have been far away from here. I have missed you."

Lily tossed his hair. Albus tried to shove her off, but Lily was persistent. Albus tickled her, and both of them started giggling. He enjoyed spending time with her. She always managed to make him laugh.

"I missed you too," confessed Albus, "So what did you do when I was away?"

 Lily tilted her head and wrinkled her nose.

 "You know me, I write songs, annoy James, and all that stuff. Oh, and I got a new tattoo."

 Lily wrote songs for different wizards' bands and got paid for it. She also worked on a tattoo parlour. Lily tattoed her shoulder when he was fifteen without their parents' permission.  It was a crescent moon. She said it reminded her of her middle name: Luna.

 "Can I see your new tattoo?"

 Lily smirked and nodded. She lifted her shirt and showed him the tiger tattoo above her hipbone. Albus knew that it was the shape of her Patronus. He winced when he remembered he had a similar tattoo on his shoulder.

 "It's neat," admired Albus.

 "Yeah, it is," agreed Lily, "Oh I remembered that you told me in one of your letters that you got a tattoo. It's your turn to show me."

 "I have to get undressed. But it's an owl. It's on my right shoulder."

 "An owl?" asked Lily arching her eyebrow.

 He wasn't sober when he got it. Sometimes he regretted it because it reminded him of Scorpius.

 "It's Scorpius' Patronus," murmured Albus.

 Lily retained a chuckle.

 "Merlin! You are a hopeless romantic."

 "I know. Don't mock me."

 She punched him on his shoulder and shook her head with disapproval.

 "You truly love him, uh?"

"Of course I do."

"You should tell him."

"He hates me."

"I don't think so."

"Why are you so sure?"

Lily grinned at him with sympathy. 

"I have seen the way you look at each other. You loved each other so deeply and madly. It disgusts me sometimes because you were sappy. But you were so in love. And I know you messed up badly but you should try to apologise."

"I am considering looking for him and fix this mess, but maybe he doesn't love me anymore.  It had passed almost five years; he probably moved on. It's too late now."

"You don't know that Al," encouraged Lily, "You don't lose anything if you try it. Besides, you are back for good now. You will stay in England."

"Maybe you are right."

 "I am always right."

 It was going to be hard, but Albus would try it. The next day he would look for Scorpius in his office.  He would tell him that he still loved him and he wanted him back.

 

* * *

  

_"I will wait for you, Al."_

_"Please, don't wait for me."_

 

Albus woke up alone in his bed. He wished Scorpius were next to him. He missed him more when he visited his dreams. Albus had dreamed about him. They were lying on a bed. Albus was face down; Scorpius was stroking his shoulders and kissing each of his freckles.  He used to say that he could trace constellations with them. He craved for his dreams to be real; he would try to make them come true.

That day Albus was planning to visit Scorpius in his office. James had given him the address. Scorpius worked in a publishing house as an editor. He always had loved books. When they were at Hogwarts, he always carried a book, and he read every night in their dorm. Albus liked seeing him; he loved the way he frowned when he was focused on his book.

Scorpius had always been good with words; Albus didn't get that talent. He had no idea what he would tell him. Scorpius probably didn't want to see him again. He hoped that Scorpius would believe him that he still felt the same way.

Albus left his hotel room. He was staying there until he found a new flat where to live. He had accepted the job offer in England. He would continue working with dragons and live near his family.  He had imagined a life with Scorpius. He hoped he would forgive him, and then they could move on together.

He apparated on the other side of the building. The publishing house was called Dragonheart. They published books about magical creatures and the history of magic. James had told him that Scorpius worked on the history section. He wasn't surprised to hear that, his friend had always enjoyed History of Magic class, even with the boring professor Binns.

He was so close to seeing him again. His heart was bumping inside his chest. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers. Albus hoped he wouldn't screw things again. He ran his hand through his hair getting it messier and inhaled trying to calm himself.

He had to cross the street, but he stood there thinking about what to say.  He saw someone opening the door. When the person was outside, Albus noticed it was Scorpius. He looked as beautiful as he remembered. He hadn't changed a lot; the main difference was his glasses, he hadn't used them before. His blond hair was glowing because of the sunrays. Scorpius was glimpsing at his sides. It looked like he was waiting for someone. When his grey eyes placed on Albus' green ones, he opened his mouth in surprise. Albus grinned at him and tossed his hair nervously. He wanted to cross the street and held him in his arms. He needed to kiss his pink lips again, but he couldn't move. They stared at each other. Scorpius raised the corner of his mouth; maybe, he wasn't angry anymore. Albus was about to cross the street when he saw a man holding Scorpius' hand and pull him in for a kiss.

Scorpius had moved on. Albus wasn't angry with him. He had told him not to wait for him. He deserved to be with whomever he wanted. Albus watched Scorpius closing his eyes and gripped the man's face with his hands. He felt the stinging pain in his throat. His sight grew hazy; he knew he was about to cry. He started walking to leave the scene behind. He didn't turn backwards. 

He wiped his tears. People were staring at him. He didn't care what they were thinking. He felt like everything had shattered inside him. He supposed that how it feels having a broken heart. Probably, that was how Scorpius felt when he found out about Albus' girlfriend. He had betrayed him keeping a secret from him. They had been friends at least at that time, but at that moment they were nothing.

When he was in an alley, he apparated on his room. Back in his hotel room, he laid on his bed, burrowed his face on the pillow and cried until he fell asleep.

  

* * *

  

_"I will never stop loving you."_

_"I know."_

 

The colours of the sky were beautiful. The sun was going down, Albus was looking at it from his balcony. He had a cigar in his mouth. He wasn't crying anymore, but he was still in pain. The tobacco relaxed him a bit, but it wasn't enough to forget his misery. He turned the cigarette off. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He listened to the murmurs of the wizards on the street. He tried to concentrate on them. He didn't want to think about Scorpius. He had considered going to a bar and shag with a stranger, but he knew from experience it wouldn't work.

He entered again to his room. He saw the bottle of firewhiskey on the table. He had been drunk before, but it wasn't something that he particularly enjoys. He knew the effects that alcohol had in him, it relaxed him and made him forget for a while. That was what he needed. He opened the bottle and drank from it. He felt his throat burning. It was a bit painful but bearable. He remembered the first time he had drunk alcohol. He had been with Scorpius, of course. They had many of their first times together.

"Scorp," mumble Albus holding the bottle.

He took another sip. He remembered one time he had kissed Scorpius after they had drunk. His lips had tasted of firewhiskey and chocolate. He wanted to devour his lips again. Probably, his boyfriend was kissing Scorpius at the moment. He felt his eyes tingling again. He pressed them trying to contain the tears 

He decided to drink until the bottle was empty. When he had drunk half of the liquor, he heard someone knocking at the door. He stood up quickly, and he felt dizzy. It was probably for the alcohol. 

"Are you there, Al?" asked his sister.

He had hoped that it would be Scorpius, even though that didn't make sense. He opened the door. Lily was smiling, but his grin vanished when she saw him. 

"You look awful," commented Lily.

He shrugged. He didn't know how he looked, but he felt sick. Lily passed and closed the door. Albus returned to the table. Lily was looking at him with disapproval. She tried to get rid of his bottle, but he held it tightly against his chest.

 "Give me the fucking bottle, Albus Severus," roared Lily.

Albus shook his head. Lily was as intimidating as their mother. She had gotten her fierce from her. His sister got his wand out of her pocket and pointing it at him.

"Accio firewhiskey," commanded Lily.

The bottle released from his grip. Lily smirked triumphantly and took a sip. Albus groaned. He tried to get the alcohol back, but she stopped him raising his hand. 

"Why are you acting like mum?" grumbled Albus.

"I am not," denied Lily.

 His little sister put the bottle outside on the balcony. When she left him alone, he would drink again.

"Why are you here?" asked Albus annoying.

Lily crossed her arms and tightened her jaw. Albus knew that his sister was angry with him.

"I came to see how things had gone with Scorpius," answered Lily.

Albus pouted when he heard his name. Lily softened her features.  She opened her arms. Albus hugged her tightly. He couldn't contain the tears anymore, he started crying on her shoulder. His sister patted him on the back. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lily.

He shook his head. There wasn't a story to tell. He had seen Scorpius with another man and then left without saying anything. When he remembered what he had done, he felt pathetic. But he couldn't endure seeing him in the arms of another man.

"You know it's better to talk than getting drunk."

"Don't be a hypocrite. You have always preferred drinking than talking."

Lily snorted. Albus raised his gaze to look at her. 

"I got wasted because it's fun not to forget my ex."

Albus shoved her off. Lily sighed and sat on the bed. He did the same. 

"Tell me what happened, Al."

"Only if you promise not to laugh."

"Promise," said Lily with her hand on her heart.

"Fine," agreed Albus, "I went to his work. I saw him outside. It seemed for a moment he smiled at me, but then a man kissed him. I guessed he was his boyfriend so I left and didn't talk to him." 

Lily rubbed her face in frustration.

"Bloody Hell, Albus," grunted Lily, "You should have talked to him."

"I know," groaned Albus, "But it hurt seeing Scorpius with him."

"Al, he has a boyfriend, but that's not an excuse to don't apologise. You could be friends. And maybe he will dump him."

"I doubt it." 

"Anyway, Al, you should talk to him. And don't panic again."

"I am not a Gryffindor like you."

"Yes you are a Slytherin, and that means that you don't give up easily and you will find a way to achieve your goal. In this case, it's getting him back."

Albus wiped his tears and nodded. He looked at Lily. He noticed her piercings on her right ear. She smiled reassuringly at him. Then she hugged him again.

 "Everything will be okay, Al."

"I hope so."

Lily ordered him to take a shower. Meanwhile, she was going to buy him a hangover potion. When he finished his bath, he drank the potion. His sister promised him to stay until he fell asleep. It was easier to fall asleep when Lily was caressing his hair like Ginny used to.

 

* * *

 

_"We can still be friends."_

_"I don't think that will be enough for me, Al."_

 

Albus took the courage to look for Scorpius again. He decided to buy him flowers. He knew that his favourites were orchids.

 The reception was quiet. There was only a woman who takes the register of the visits. Albus smiled at her. He was a bit nervous. The witch noticed it and grinned at him reassuringly.

"Hi I am looking for Scorpius Malfoy," said Albus.

The woman glanced at the flowerpot he was carrying. She gave him a curious look.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the witch nicely.

"Uh, no," answered Albus, "He is... an old friend."

The woman sighed and nodded. She passed him a parchment to write his name. When she noticed who he was, she looked at him surprised. People viewed the Potters as a kind of sacred family. Harry Potter had saved the Wizarding World after all.

"Take the elevator and ask it to take it to the ninth floor."

"Ok, thanks."

The elevator opened and a witch got out of it. She smirked at him flirting. He just ignored her and entered.

"Hello, Mr Potter," greeted the elevator, "Where do I take you?"

"The ninth floor, please."

"Of course."

When he arrived at his destination, the elevator opened. The floor was noisy. A lot of wizards were talking and laughing. An elf was cleaning the windows. There were two doors at the back. He supposed one of them was Scorpius' office. He walked towards them. A paper aeroplane flight below his head 

"Excuse me, Where is Scorpius' office?" asked Albus to a wizard. 

"Malfoy is on the left door," answered the man without looking at him.

"Thank you."

Albus knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He recognised his voice. It was still kind and peaceful. He had missed him so much. He opened the door. Scorpius was sitting on his desk reading. When he raised his gaze, he looked at Albus shocked. They stared at each other.

 "Hi," greeted Albus in a high-pitched voice due to his nervous.

 Albus closed the door and walked toward his desk. Scorpius' skin looked soft as always. He wanted to stroke his cheeks, but he controlled his hands.  He placed the flowers on his desk and then kept his hands inside his pockets. Scorpius looked at the orchids and caressed them.

"I know that orchids are your favourite flowers," said Albus.

 Scorpius stood up on his desk. He was avoiding his gaze. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Albus suspected he was containing his tears. He wanted to comfort him. When he touched his shoulder, Scorpius moved.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" asked Scorpius harsh. 

"I wanted to see you," answered Albus, "I have missed you."

"Have you?"

"Every day."

Scorpius glimpsed at him. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and he looked like the young boy he left behind many years ago. Scorpius tightened his jaw. Albus craved to trace the perfect line of his jaw.

 "I have a boyfriend," said Scorpius, "His name is Darren, by the way."

Albus grimaced for the reminder.

 "Yes, I noticed that yesterday."

"And I am happy with him. In fact, I have never been happier."

Albus knew that he had hurt Scorpius. He probably was saying that to punish him. Albus didn't believe in his words. He didn't want to. Their best moments were when they were together.

"Scorp, I don't want to fight with you."

"Me neither."

 "I came here to talk to you," continued Albus, "I was thinking that we could have lunch together."

Scorpius shook his head. 

"I can't," answered Scorpius, "I have a date." 

"Okay then, we can talk right now or later."

"I am busy, Albus," excused Scorpius, "I have to finish revising this book."

"Then at night," insisted Albus, "We can eat pizza in our favourite spot."

"I always have dinner on my flat with Darren."

"Do you live together?"

"Yes, we do."

Albus imagined a world when he hadn't left Scorpius, in that world, they would still be together. They would share a flat, and maybe they would be planning to have a family. He wished to be Darren so he would wake up next to Scorpius.

"Scorp, I know you are angry with me," said Albus, " but I want to fix things between us. Maybe we can't get back to what we had, but at least we can try to be friends."

 "I am not angry with you, Al."

Al. He had called him by his nickname, and he had said it with a tender voice like he always did. Albus couldn't stop the grin on his face.

"So, why are you avoiding me?" asked Albus.

Scorpius bit his lip. Albus stared at his mouth. He craved to taste those lips again.

"We can have lunch tomorrow," agreed Scorpius, "And we can talk about whatever you want."

Albus beamed at him. 

"Thanks, so I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Albus." 

"It's a date," joked Albus.

 Scorpius rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile on his face.

 "No, it's not," denied Scorpius, "Please just have in mind that I am taken."

 That fact was hard to ignore.

 "At least we can be friends, right?"

"We will see tomorrow," answered Scorpius, "And if you excuse me, I have work to do."

Albus was about to leave the office, but he couldn't do it without at least hugging Scorpius. He held him tightly, Scorpius melted into his embrace. Albus didn't want to let him go. At that moment he knew Scorpius had missed him and maybe deep inside he still loved him.

"I am sorry," whispered Albus on Scorpius' ear causing him to shiver.

The hug finished. Scorpius sat on his desk and put his glasses on.

"Bye, Albus." 

"See you tomorrow, Scorp." 

Albus left the building. At least they would talk the day after. Probably, they could be friends again. Being only friends would be hard for him. Albus had thought that he could stop being in love with Scorpius, but it had been impossible. He had been far away from him and in the arms of other men, and he couldn't forget him.  Being his friend would only kill him slowly,  but it was worth it if that means he would have him at his side.

 

* * *

 

_"I don't want to say goodbye, Scorp."_

_"You don't have to."_

 

The meal was awkward in the beginning; they were trying to pretend everything was fine. Scorpius told him about his boyfriend. They had been living together for six months. He was a healer, and they had met one day when he was at the hospital because Draco had been sick. They had dated for a year. Albus tried to act like hearing that didn't hurt him, but he wasn't good at it. He decided to change the subject and asked Scorpius about his work. Scorpius talked about the books he had edited. It was almost like the old times. Albus was with his head on his hand staring at him with adoration. He had missed listening to him chatting with passion about books. Scorpius noticed how Albus was looking at him. He bit his lip and blushed.

"And did you enjoy taking care of dragons?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes, it was awesome, you will be fascinated with them." 

There was an awkward silence. Scorpius had wanted to visit him in Romania. They would have seen each other, but everything went wrong.

"I am not planning to get back to Romania," continued Albus, "I will stay here in England. They have offered me a job."

Scorpius didn't show surprise. "Yes, Rose told me." 

Albus arched his eyebrow. He knew Rose and Scorpius were good friends, but it surprised him that they talked about him.

"We don't talk about you, Rose just thought that it was important that I knew."

"I didn't say anything," replied Albus smiling.

"You didn't have to," continued Scorpius, "I knew what you were thinking." 

"I didn't know that you were an expert on Legilimency," joked Albus.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He was suppressing a smile. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, I am aware that you know me well, every inch of my body too."

Scorpius flushed. Albus loved to see him with his pink cheeks. He was adorable when he blushed. Scorpius changed the subject again. They talked about Quidditch.

Later, they asked for the check. Albus paid for the lunch, even though Scorpius complained. Albus wanted to spend more time with him, so he suggested going to the park near the restaurant. For his surprise, Scorpius accepted.

They sat down near the lake. Albus remembered the first time he kissed Scorpius. They had been in seventh-year. They had been sitting at the lakeside. Albus was admiring his friend while he threw stones at the lake. He had said out loud that he was beautiful.  Scorpius blushed, and he started to chatter about how he was not as beautiful as him. Albus had stopped his rant with a kiss. It had been one of the best moments of his life. Since that moment, they started dating until Albus ruined everything.

"I am really sorry, Scorp," said Albus, "I know a lot of years had passed. I regret leaving you."

"Don't regret it," whispered Scorpius, "You followed your dream."

"I regret hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me, because you leave me. You know that, Albus."

Albus nodded. He needed to explain why he had acted in that way.

"You are right," began Albus, "I hurt you when I started dating Clarissa and didn't tell you. Maybe you thought it was too early and I already have moved on. And I was trying, to be honest. I wanted to get over you, Scorpius, because I missed you every day and that was killing me. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of how you will react. It was a stupid mistake that I did years ago. And I am really sorry."

Scorpius had his eyes full of tears. Albus tried to reach him, but he moved and shook his head.

"I apologised on the letters that you never answered," continued Albus, "And I understand why you ignored me." 

Scorpius only had sent him a letter that said: I never want to see you again. Albus knew why he was upset. He tried to apologise, but Scorpius ignored him. And then he gave up and thought it would be easy to forget him that way.

"I thought that you used me," admitted Scorpius, "We hadn't had sex until the last night before you left. I knew you had told me that you were planning to break up with me, but I had hoped that you will change your mind. And in your letters, you always told me that you loved me and you missed me. You reminded me of our last night together. And then I found out you had a new girlfriend, so I thought you had been playing with me. That you never loved me." 

Scorpius was sobbing in his hands. This time he let Albus hold him in his arms. He was crying on his chest. Albus kissed his hair with tenderness.

"I loved you, Scorpius, I still love you."

Scorpius broke free of the embrace. He shook his head and wiped the tears of his eyes.

 "I don't, " said Scorpius, "I did love you deeply with all my heart, but not anymore."

Albus felt like he had been stabbed in his heart. Or maybe the pain was worse than that. He felt the tears sliding on his face. He didn't want to believe Scorpius. He had hoped that he still felt the same.

"I forgive you, but that's all," continued Scorpius, "Goodbye, Albus."

Scorpius left him alone on the park. Albus knew what he had meant with his farewell, it was permanently. Scorpius had closed the cycle. He had forgiven him, but it wasn't enough for Albus. He sat on the grass holding his knees, putting his chin on his knee. He let the tears fell. He had lost Scorpius forever. He had been right it was too late for them.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Why are you grinning like that, Scorp?"_

_"I know you had broken up with me, but I know we will always find our way back to each other."_

 

The Burrow was loud with all the Weasleys reunited for James' birthday. Albus was sitting on a couch holding his niece. She was a baby, so she just babbled. Albus didn't want to talk to anyone. He observed Mary; she was a beautiful girl. She had big brown eyes like James, and her hair was as curly as her mom's.  James had been married to Sarah for two years.  Albus had wished he could build a family with Scorpius, but that was impossible. He didn't love him anymore, and he would never do it again.  Maybe, Mary could perceive his sadness because she started crying. Albus tried to comfort her but he couldn't. She probably missed her mom. Sarah came to him and carried her daughter on her arms.

"I am sorry," said Albus, "She was calm, I don't know what happened."

Sarah smiled at him.

 "It's okay, Al, don’t worry."

Mary stopped crying minutes later. Albus decided to go outside and smoke a cigarette before one of his relatives started asking questions about his life. He sat on the grass and started picking it. He had brought Scorpius to The Burrow; they had spent holidays together. They used to be inseparable. One week had passed since the last time he saw him. He didn't look for him. He had made it clear that he didn't want to see him again.

"Hi, Al," greeted his cousin shyly.

"Rose."

She came closer to him. Albus wanted to be alone, but he didn't want to be rude, so he didn't say anything. He expected that she would leave him when she noticed that he was trying to ignore her. She didn't leave him; she sat next to him.

"Scorpius told me what happened."

"Of course he did," grunted Albus.

"I am sorry," said Rose, "I know how much you love him."

"Yes, but he doesn't."

Rose sighed and shook her head. She stared at his cigarette. He knew she didn't like when he smoked, but he didn't care. At that moment, he was a bit jealous of her. She still saw Scorpius and talked with him. They would always be friends.

"He does," assured Rose in a whisper.

"Don't lie to me, Rose."

Albus looked at her with his brow frowned. Rose had her gaze on the ground. She bit her thumb nervously. He knew his cousin, she would never lie to him, but what she had said didn't make any sense.

"Did Scorpius tell you that?" asked Albus hopeful.

"Just trust me, Al," replied Rose, "I promised him I would not tell you anything he said."

Albus snorted. He tossed his hair frustrated.

"I don't get it, Rose," said Albus, "Why would he lie to me? And he has a boyfriend, of course, he doesn't love me anymore."

"You had a girlfriend while you were in love with him."

"Yes, and that ruined everything," snored Albus.

"Besides, his relationship with his boyfriend is complicated," added Rose.

"What do you mean it is complicated?" asked Albus, "He told me he had never been happier."

"I doubt that was true, they had been argued a lot lately."

Albus shook his head. Scorpius had never lied to him, not about something important.

”Anyway he made it clear he doesn’t want to see me again”

"Did he?" 

"What is this about? If he told you something important, you should tell me."

"It's not my place to do that," excused Rose shaking his head, "He will tell you when he is ready."

Albus threw his cigar and stepped on it. Rose had lit the flame of hope again. He didn't like it because he thought that he would have his heart broken again. If Scorpius still loved him, he should have told him at that moment. A part of him was willing to wait for him, and he felt stupid for that. But another part of him was planning to return to Romania. Uncle Charlie had told him he could work with him again if he wanted. For him, it would be better if he left England permanently. He had to follow his sister advise.

"I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"Don't worry. You will find your way back to each other."

"I doubt that. I probably will return to Romania." 

"Don't run away, Al."

Rose left him alone after she had patted him on his back. Albus wanted to leave the house and went to a bar to get wasted. He knew Lily would be disappointed with him if she knew what he was planning. He had told his sister about his discussion with Scorpius. She tried to distract him taking him to the movies. Then she advised trying to move on. They were to a gay bar, and she pointed at a random guy and ordered him to snog him. He did that and regretted it. He didn't feel anything. He told that to Lily after she stopped kissing a cute girl with a nose piercing. His sister had told him he would need more time to get over him, but he will accomplish it.

He heard someone opening the door. He didn't need to turn around to know whom he was when he talked.

"Why are you doing here alone?" asked James, "It's my birthday, mate."

Albus just shrugged his shoulders. His family decided to talk with him at the worse moments. They didn't get he wanted to be alone. James clung to his shoulders. He groaned because his brother was heavier than him.

"Stop, James," pleaded Albus, "You are hurting me."

James rolled his eyes. "Why are you so quiet?" he asked, "I know you never were a talkative person, but you are quieter than normal."

"I'm fine," lied Albus.

"No, you are not," remarked James, "Come inside, Albus. There is alcohol you could get drunk with Uncle Ron."

Albus wanted to leave the party, but his brother didn't deserve that. So he accepted to go inside with him. He would drink until he forgot his pain. Uncle Ron would make bad jokes that would make him laugh. 

"That's sound like a plan," agreed Albus trying to smile.

He hoped no one mentioned Scorpius. His family knew he had returned to England for him. Maybe, they perceived he was unhappy because of him; they didn't ask him about Scorpius.

 

* * *

 

_"I will think about you and miss you every second."_

_"I doubt that, Scorp."_

 

The next day Albus woke up with a headache. He whined when he opened his eyes. The light hurt his eyes. He buried his face on his pillow. He didn't want to get up. He would prefer to stay on his bed all day, but someone knocked at his door.

"I am coming," grunted Albus. 

His voice was husky on the mornings. Albus got up his bed. He was wearing just his pyjama bottoms. He slept shirtless during summer. He didn't care to put a shirt on. He opened the door; Scorpius was outside his room carrying a bag with his hands. Albus rubbed his eyes; he couldn't believe he was there. Scorpius blushed when he noted his naked torso; he bit his lips and looked away. Albus cleared his throat.

"I hope I didn't bother you," said Scorpius, "I bring breakfast too," added him showing the bag.

"I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I believe that too. More like I tried to convince myself," murmured Scorpius, "If you don't want me here, I can go."

"No," said Albus hastily, "You can stay."

Scorpius grinned at him. Albus let him pass to his room. He put the bag on the table and looked around him. He didn't complain about the mess that he had.   Albus was staring at him; he had forgotten that he was shirtless until Scorpius glanced at his abs and licked his lips.

"I am gonna change my clothes," announced Albus. 

"Meanwhile I will get the table ready."

 "Okay." 

Albus took a t-shirt and his jeans, and he went to the bathroom. He still had a headache but it was bearable, he still needed to drink a hangover potion.  He felt his heart beating faster. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Scorpius had visited him, and he wanted to talk to him. Maybe Rose was right.

He left the bathroom. Scorpius had set the sandwiches and coffee on the table. Albus smiled at him. He took the coffee and smelled it. He gulped a sip. It had perfect taste. He hummed with delight. 

"You still like your coffee with two cubes of sugars, uh?"

"Yes. And you remember it."

 "Of course I do." 

Albus beamed at him. They sat on the table. At first, they were in silence. Albus didn't know what to say. Scorpius was there eating breakfast like they were friends and everything was fine.

 "It's not like I don't like you to be here, but what you decided to visit me?" asked Albus, "And how do you know where I was staying?"

 "Both questions have the same answer: Rose."

Albus raised his eyebrows. He waited for Scorpius to explain himself.

 "I talked to her last night. She woke me up at dawn. Anyway, she told me you get drunk at James' party, and you were upset. And that you were planning to get back to Romania."

Albus shrugged, he was still considering returning to his work. 

"Yeah, maybe I will get back." 

"It is because of me, don't do that. You still have most of your family here in England. They would miss you."

Albus knew that. He wanted to hear Scorpius saying him that he would miss him too.

"And what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you miss me?"

Scorpius blushed and hid his gaze. Albus waited for his answer.

"Yes."

Albus’ heart raced. He beamed at him. Scorpius was still avoiding his gaze.

"If you ask me to stay, I will," said Albus.

He had told him the same thing many years ago. He hoped Scorpius didn't let him go again. Scorpius was avoiding his gaze. He was looking at his hands, which he was moving.

"I am sorry for what I say."

Scorpius had changed the subject. Albus felt a sting inside his chest.

"It's okay you don't have to love me." 

"The point is that I do. I still in love with you, Al."

Albus had been drinking his coffee when he had told him that. He choked on his drink and started coughing. Scorpius stood up and went to his side. He patted him on the back. Albus guessed his face was red for the coughing and for the confession.

"Are you okay?" inquired Scorpius worried.

"I am fine now."

When Scorpius noticed he could breathe again, his face relaxed. Albus was confused. Scorpius only gave him mixed signals.  First, he told him that he didn't love him anymore and suggested that he didn't want to see him again. And then he visited him and assured him he loved him.

Scorpius sat next to him. Their thighs and shoulders were touching. He could feel the warmth of his body.

"I don't get it, Scorp," said Albus in a whisper, "Why did you lie to me?"

 "I was scared," admitted Scorpius, "The last time we were together we hurt ourselves pretty badly."

"And I had already apologised for that."

"And I forgave you, Al," assured Scorpius, "I think I forgave you many years ago. When I realised that it was part of my fault too."

Albus shook his head. He took Scorpius' hand and squeezed it.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the git."

"I acted out of jealousy," explained Scorpius, "Seeing you with another person hurt me and I thought the worse, but I was selfish. You had the right to be whoever you want to be."

Albus kissed his knuckles. He released his hand when he noticed Scorpius was crying. Albus held his face with his hands and wiped his tears. Then he pulled Scorpius closer to him. Scorpius was weeping on his chest. Albus caressed his hair to comfort him.

"I am sorry, Al," repeated Scorpius, "I wanted to send you a letter to apologise, but I thought it was too late."

"It's okay," muttered Albus.

 "And I am sorry about lying to you," continued Scorpius, "The best moments of my life have always been the ones that I am with you."

"I know."

 Scorpius released his embrace. He grinned at him. His eyes and nose were red and swollen, but he was still the most beautiful person Albus had seen. 

"Rose told me you argued with Darren a lot."

Scorpius shrugged and nodded. 

"Yes, I broke up with him." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did love him, but never the way I love you. And we didn't get along lately. He knew that you were still on my mind, and he found out you were back in England. I decided to broke up with him."

"I am sorry."

"You are not," said Scorpius smirking.

"You are always right." 

Scorpius giggled, and Albus enjoyed the sound of his laugh and the way he closed his eyes.

 "I have missed hearing you laugh," said Albus smiling.

"I have missed everything about you," said Scorpius. 

Scorpius leaned closer to him. He let Scorpius lead the kiss.  Albus tilted his head and opened his mouth allowing his tongue inside. He moaned when their tongues touched each other. Scorpius bit his lip, and Albus felt like he was in heaven.  He had missed the sensation of his lips on his. He didn't want to stop kissing him, but he broke apart when they couldn't breathe. Both of them were panting.

"You are still a good kisser," said Albus.

"I know."

Albus leaned again to kiss him, but Scorpius moved away. He got up and paced to his dorm.  Albus knitted his brows and walked toward him.

"I just want to make things clear," said Scorpius when he noticed his worried expression "I missed you, and I want you. And I am ready to give us a second chance. But I need to be sure you want the same thing."

"Of course I want this. I want to be your boyfriend again and maybe in the future your husband. I will spend every day of my life with you, Scorp. I swear it. I love you, I am madly in love with you, and I will always be."

"So you will stay?" asked Scorpius hopeful.

"If you want me to, I will. I had already told you."

"Yes, I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to leave me again." 

"So, I will stay," promised Albus, "And I will never hurt you again."

Albus closed the space between them. He sealed his promise with his lips. This time the kiss was softer than the first one. When they broke apart, Scorpius put his forehead on Albus'. He passed his thumb over his cheekbones and then to his lips. Albus had missed him, and every part of him. 

"What do you think if we make up for lost time?" asked Albus gazing at the bed.

Scorpius smirked at him mischievously. He had understood what he meant.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," agreed Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave some kudos and love for the author.


End file.
